Just a victim
by InsanetyGalore
Summary: Ryou's father, Mr.Bakura, rapes Yami Bakura, believing that it'his son. Yami Bakura doesn't handle this very well, and after memories of his part starts to surface it gets even worse! Can Ryou help him?


**Just a victim.**

****

Me? Who I am?

Just a victim,

A soul to toy with,

To play with.   

Someone to stay with.

You can hurt me,

Brake me,

Force me,

Take me.

But you don't understand.. I was never yours to give.

Bakura, the ancient king of thieves, sat inside the living room. His eyes set on the Television, and his body comfortably nestled in the crook of the sofa, one hand relaxed on the armrest and the other had been gently placed on his thigh, while his legs were tucked up under him.

There wasn't really anything good on, he was just relaxing, and the faint sounds from the TV soothed his mind and made him drowsy.

It was late, the sun had settled behind the mountains long ago, and the darkness had devoured every glimpse of light and warmth outside, the only thing that illuminated the room was the light from the TV and the gentle flickering of a lit candle on the dark brown mahogany table in front of him.

Bakura liked it this way, it was calm outside, no cars driving past the house with booming music on, no children yelling or laughing outside. Nothing. Just wonderful silence. Peace.

He didn't like this new world he had been thrown into, it was so terribly different from his dear old Egypt; So big, so noisy, and so modern.. Nothing of it fitted into his old-fashioned way of being. His home, his reality was nothing but dust and sand and withered mummies in museums, finally beginning their descent into decay as those he considered heathens pulled apart the bandages and looked for ways to find out how the past tied into the present.

The pyramids and tombs that once had reached proudly for the sky, and had cost thousands of slaves' blood and sweat,  were now nothing but old ruins in a long forgotten desert. Aerologists were digging up the last remains of his old people, denying them their eternal sleep and peace.

The ring had twisted his world upside down and inside out. Nothing was the way it was supposed to be..

This was his private time. The time when he could be alone and mourn over his old life, the land that still lived in his heart; Beautiful, like a distant star or a flawless diamond.  A light that helped lighten the thick darkness that lurked inside of him, threatening to swallow his heart and corrupt him; It was the power of the ring. The power that he lusted for, but yet didn't really want.

A broken heart... along with broken promises and shattered dreams.

He was doomed to be a living dead forever, he couldn't die, no matter how intense his wish was..

**_Wham!_**

He jumped slightly as he herd something slam loudly, he wasn't scared, but the surprising and unfamiliar noise had startled him, and made his heart pick up speed and pound hard on the inside of his chest. His gaze flew through the room, looking for assurance; something he could combine with the sharp sound. He searched his and Ryou's memory for the sound, and found out that that his Hikari had heard it quite often; It was the entrance door.

Bakura knitted his slender brows into a deep and angry frown and turned his head to look at the living room door, waiting for the person to appear in the doorway any moment. But there was something that puzzled him; The entrance door had been locked, he knew so because he had locked it himself. Bakura's eyes narrowed into dark slits of ebony, what kind of fool would dare to interrupt his private time?

Bakura was a little taken back when the uninvited visitor walked into the living room living room. His face was strangely familiar to him, and once again he found himself searching for answers in the memoirs  in his hikari's mind, and when he found the answer he clenched his hands into tight fists at his side and glared at him. This person didn't need an invitation to enter the house.. It was Ryou's father. Yes, he remembered it now; the man had come back from Egypt two days ago.

Ryou had been so happy. His eyes had been shining with tears of joy as he had embraced his father and welcomed him home.

_Their home_.

It was a long time since he had seen the tall and slender man, but now when he remembered, there was no mistaking in who he was…The long, blue hair, the deep and brown eyes, and his slender build.. Ryou had it all from him.  But now there was something different about him, something that didn't correspond to his memory…Such as the unfocused look in his eyes, and the sly smirk on his lips…

And there was something else…Something about his aura.. Something that hadn't been there before.. And somehow it was clouding his thoughts..

…Bakura had seen it before, but couldn't remember why it scared him so. He felt icy fingers grip around his heart and clench mercilessly around it. His world had suddenly frozen, and the only thing he could hear was his heart throbbing in his ears. His stomach twisted and turned, and he flinched, knowing that what was to come wasn't good.

The tall mad had crossed the floor quickly, and pushed him roughly back into the sofa, without as much as a warning.

"Oh, my sweet little son… I've waited for this.." The man whispered huskily as he covered Bakura's smaller body with his own. The terrified tomb robber grimaced slightly as he smelled the odour of alcohol coming from his breath. But still he couldn't make himself move, his mind had frozen over with fear. It was as if something from his past came back to him and forced him to stay still, forcing him into submission with invisible chains.

Bakura had more than enough desire to brainwash the man, and leave, but something inside of him had made his body freeze completely. His whole body was panic stricken, and all possible alarms in his mind had gone of. The dim light of the retreating shine of the candle's flame cast itself over them both, It made the older man's eyes seem dull and dead. 

"You've grown so beautiful, Ryou.… You've matured so much since I last saw you.."  The archaeologist whispered between light kisses on his neck. His hand had started to explore the soft and tender skin under Bakura's striped shirt, caressing gently, trying to coax his 'son' into playing along with him.

Bakura had closed his eyes tightly, and tried to push the man off him. But the aerologist was bigger and far stronger than him. He was powerless.. Ryou had left the millennium ring by the nightstand, and his deck was laying in Ryou's jeans' pocket. And the trousers were now probably laying somewhere on the floor in his room, since his hikari had gone to sleep.

Bakura felt desperate tears burn behind his eyelids, it was a long time he had been this afraid. And the ironic thing was that the man on top of him really wasn't that much to be afraid of. But something tugged at him from the back of his memory, from his previous life. Something that told him to lay completely still and let the man do as he pleased with him.

Bakura felt desperate tears burn behind his eyelids, it was a long time he had been this afraid. And the ironic thing was that the man on top of him really wasn't that much to be afraid of.. If only he had his deck… But something tugged at him from the back of his memory, from his previous life. Something that told him to lay completely still and let the man do as he pleased, no matter how much brain protested. His paralysed body wouldn't move.

FB

_The lobby, if one could call it that, was very large and served as a combination of tavern, meeting place, and eatery. Along one wall a large fireplace stood, it's orange glow dancing about in the dim half-light of the room. The floor was full of tables, most of them filled with men of varying descriptions, almost all of whom seemed sullen and distrustful. Many of them looked up quickly as he passed them by, and didn't take their eyes of him for what seemed to be a very long time. Some of the men were drunk, and others were playing at cards or board games._

_A young man, or shall we say boy. A very beautiful boy, with hair as white as the clouds on the sky, and eyes as red as newly spilled blood did his best to keep up with the loud, abusive demands of the guests, along with some other good looking girls and boys._

_The young pharaoh, disguised as a normal slave, sat down at watched as the white haired boy approached him coyly._

_He found himself looking up at one of the most beautiful beings he had ever seen in his entire life. He wasn't tall, or muscular, but rather small and skinny for his age. He wore a peasant's clothing; torn and ragged. In his hands he held a tray of empty tankards. He looked to be about 15 years old, not too much younger than him._

_And he was scared to death._

_Clumsily, He asked, "What would you like to drink? I'm afraid that we only have wine or ale, but the wine is fairly good, if you like that kind of thing." He stood there nervously, his eyes avoiding the pharaoh's shyly, not seeming too know what to say next. He awkwardly shifted his weight from his one foot to his other as he waited._

_Yami smiled and replied with a gentle " Wine will be fine" And then added. " What's your name?" To the young boy's surprise._

_"Bakura.." He said quietly, as though he couldn't understand why anyone would want to know. He lowered his head, and it seemed to Atemu that the little boy was about to cry. "Are you going to buy me tonight?" He paused for a moment, his pearly white teeth digging down into his soft lips. "Is that why you need to know my name?" He wondered sorrowfully._

_"No, little one.. No harm will come to you from me…" He told him gently._

_The young boy seemed to relax a little, before he gave a quick. Scared little look in the innkeeper's direction._

_Suddenly, from across the room, a particularly dirty one of the drunkards called out to him. " You little white haired bitch!" He shouted. " If you don't bring me my ale soon, instead of me paying you, you will be paying me!" He made circle between his left index finger and thumb, and lasciviously ran his other index finger back and fourth inside of it. He laughed while several of his friends slapped him on his back and laughed._

_In a flash, the little white haired was gone._

END FB

"P-Please don't.." Bakura begged. But his pleas only made it worse.

"Yes, Ryou! Beg me! Scream! It makes it all so much more exiting!"

A solitary tear ran down Bakura's cheek, and was joined by many others as the worst night of his second life passed.


End file.
